Shizu-Chan's Forgotten Hatred
by eriririri
Summary: Izaya goes looking for a fight, stumbling across the one he always fights with. But as the conversation goes on and no vending machines are thrown, what will Izaya think? What will he do? Most importanly, what's happened to Shizuo? Rated M for sex becauseIknowit'llgetmoreinthere.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Izaya wants a fight and goes looking for one, but what he finds is a memory-less Shizu-Chan? With Shizuo like this, will Izaya be able to keep his feelings and urges in the bag? Kinda confusing, yeah, but oh well. I enjoyed writing it. Sorry if the characters are a little... er... OOC.

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like it? Well, enjoy!

I crossed the street, the Russian Sushi resturant disappearing behind me. Although I have been reminded, countless times by Shizu-Chan not to come back to Ikebukuro, I could not help myself. I have been itching for another round-a'bout the city.

Jumping over dumpsters, hearing the crunch and crack of Shizu-Chan's finger(s) as I catch him off guard when he tries to lift the heaviest object he can find. It all excites me, making me long and yearn and wish for hours beyond hours that we can play my favorite game: cat and mouse.

Shizu-Chan usually plays the cat.

I, Izaya Orihara, usually play the mouse.

Everytime I came Ikebukuro, I looked forward to our little cat and mouse games. Everytime I set foot in this city, I looked forward to them. Long explanation short, I suppose you could say I love Shizu-Chan in a teasingly cruel way? Though I claim to love the whole human race EXPECT for Shizu-Chan, I keep the fact hidden that something about Shizu-Chan puts him on top of my love list.

Even though he hates my pretty pink guts.

But nontheless, I do love him. I adore his strength, though I would never, in a million life times, admit it to anyone. I give him credit for his determination to kill me like "the flea I am," as he always says. I throw the points in his direction because everytime I come to Ikebukuro, he always manages to find me. I still remember that one particular day he found me, and it hadn't been a measly minute that I'd been walking down the street. When I heard my name being screamed, I automatically knew it was his mouth that made the sound. Oh, the memories.

And! Speaking of Shizu-Chan...

I saw the back of his familiar blonde head, walking to the little convience store on the corner. He was wearing his usual bartender get-up, the same sleek, black sunglasses on his nose. He was walking with a slight limp but then again, when was he not?

As I looked him over and over, up and down, I began to quicken my pace. It's been about seven minutes that I've set foot out here. He usually finds me, not the other way around. And he usually finds me quick. Although I knew he would throw some heavy object in my face and spit it out that I shouldn't set foot in the city, I couldn't wait to look at his face. I quickened my speed-walk to a run as I pictured his face.

"Shizu-Chaaan~!" I called happily, as if we were old school pals (ha-ha). I continued to skip after him, waving my hand in the air. "Wait up, Shizu-Chan!"

He hesitate a little, but he did stop. Abruptly, my run formed into a stop. He should know my voice by now, right? He should know that I am the only one that calls him "Shizu-Chan" around here. Why wasn't he growling at me, chasing me with a stop sign in his hand?

"Shizu-Chan?" I said again. I took another step toward him, flicking his shoulder, hard. There. That would definitely make him mad. Then he'd have no choice but to chase me around and have some fun with me.

He turned his head toward me, his eyes holding confusion a rare thing to see in his pretty brown eyes. "You talkin' to me?" he asked, uncertainty in his tone. He looked at me as if he didn't know me, didn't recognize me; like he forget that every damn time I come here he chases me with some sort of sign in his fists!

Or could this be some sort of trap? Faking as if he didn't know me, then when I begin to feel remotely safe and put down my guard, he'd attack me and kill me and leave me in some alley to rot, forgotten? You must stay on guard, Izaya, I willed myself. I nodded. "Yes, Shizu-Chan, I am talking to you," I told him. I squinted my eyes at him slightly, tilting my head. What was wrong with him?

"Oh," he, Shizu-Chan, said simply. "I know you?"

I put, if possible, my guard up even more. "You know me, yes." I glanced around us, noticing that people were staring. Did they, too, find it oddly strange downright creepy that Shizuo Heiwajima was not attempting to kill the one person he hates most, me Izaya Orihara?

He turned toward me fully, his hand out-stretched. Suddenly, everyone around us began clapping and cheering. They must've thought we were forming some kind of truce? But once my glaring eyes shifted toward the crowd, they stopped automatically. Once everyone began walking about again, Shizu-Chan said, "My name is Shizu "

" o Heiwajima, I know." I finished for him. I hesitated to take his hand. But I did. His hand was strong, firm, and warm. And also surprisingly smooth. "I am... uh, Izaya Orihara." I figured I'd play along.

He nodded, letting my hand go, leaving it empty. "Your name sound familiar, Izaya Orihara." Suddenly, as he said that, I felt extremely awkward. I could feel my face get red; that hasn't happened to me in years.

"Well, uh, hm." I said. I bit my lip. What the hell was wrong with me? More importantly, what the hell was wrong with him? He's being... too... friendly, for lack of better word, towards me. "It should sound familiar. I mean, we hate each other, right?" I pointed out.

He looked shocked. "Really? Why? When did that happen?" he questioned, looking totally engrossed. But then he said: "Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know where I live, do you?" He looked around the city, taking in the tall buildings and the walking people.

Then an idea came to me. I smiled as friendly as I could (which really wasn't that hard) and turned on my heel. "Follow me," I said over my shoulder, directing that smile at him. "I'll show you where you live."

"Hmm," he noised, then shrugged. He began to match my pace as I took him to the apartment that definitely wasn't his.

"Whoa, I seriously live in this building?" Shizu-Chan asked. He looked all around him, hands in his pockets. "What the hell do I do for a living, huh, Izaya?" he asked again as we stepped into the elevator.

"Mmm-hmm, you live here, alright," I told him with a thick layer of certainty. He couldn't even tell I was lying. I wondered, for the millionth time, what was wrong with him/what happened to him. I put my hands in my pocket, fiddling with my one-of-a-kind knife. "And to your other question, you are a bodyguard for a debt collector." I smile at him again.

"Bein' a bodyguard pays this much to live in a place like this?" he asked, doubt in his voice. He leaned back against the wall, looking down at our feet. "Whoa!" he said with surprise as the elevator jerked to a stop.

"Don't fret, Shizu-Chan, it's just an elevator," I teased him, beckoning for him to follow me. "This way, this way..." We walked down the hall as he asked, "What's up with the nickname?"

I glanced at him, the look on his face making me feel even weirder than before. He looked like he actually wanted me to tell me, explain why I call him Shizu-Chan. "Hm. Not sure. I've, uh, called you that for so long that it has become a habit, I guess."

He nodded, staring straight ahead once more. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it as if he changed his mind.

I looked straight ahead as well, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions. I have absolutely no clue why, but somehow, he's making me embarrassed. Is it because he's acting so different?

I discarded those thoughts as we approched the door we were heading for. "It's here," I told my companion whille I knocked on the door. "Shinra," I said loudly, pounding on the door. "Open up, Shinra!"

A moment or so passed, and I was getting impatient. He usually answers right after I knock. But then again I usually call before I ever come here.

"Shinra!" I yelled again, at the top of my voice. He had to be home, I thought to myself. I knocked again.

"Who's Shinra?" Shizu-Chan asked, standing so close that I could feel his body heat. He also interrupted my thoughts. Suddenly, I heard Shinra Celty's not that clumsy, even without a head knock something over.

Finally! I thought, putting on my "merry" face, as Shinra always used to call it. "Oh," I said, looking at my companion over my shoulder. "Your brother," I told him quickly, as the door opened.

"Izaya, what do you wa ?" Shinra said, stopping short. He looked from me to Shizu-Chan, who was standing right behind me. "What's this?" he screamed, his facial expression bewildered. "Are you two plotting something? Wait, no... That wouldn't happen... Wh "

I pushed passed him, motioning for my companion to follow me. He did, also keeping close to me as if he were scared or frightened in some way. I slumped down on the fluffy couch, patting the cushions next to me on instinct. Shizu-Chan sat, but it was a bit too close.

My mind told me to tell him to scoot over some, but my body insisted on being close to him. My feelings the ones I have for him were about to burst out of the box I stuff them in. I wondered if it was because Shizu-Chan was like this, or because I've had enough of hiding it? Whatever it was, it could wait till later. I wrapped the box with chains and focused my attention on now.

"Again," Shinra pressed, hands on his hips, as he stood in front of us. "What is this?" he motioned frantically at us both, rubbing his hands together as if to say "you two are far too close it's NOT normal."

"Whoa, bro," Shizu-Chan said, laughing care-free-like. For some reason, his laugh made tingles form through me, spark me with some kind of weird energy. "Calm down!"

"B-Bro?" Shinra said, looking at my companion like he was suddenly floating. Confusion was all over his face, his eyes, even in his body language. He turned his face towards me. "What is all th ?"

"It seems that Shizu-Chan has lost his memories, somehow," I told him. I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees, looking up at Shinra in a business-like way. "Before you ask, I don't know how. I came here, wanting to play around a little with him. I saw him walking to the convience store, so I scuttled off after him. I called his name, but he didn't attack me or anything. Just extended his hand like we were just meeting or something."

"That is... strange," Shinra said, a finger tapping his chin. "Especially since Shizuo is so strong! I wouldn't have thought he'd be able to loose his memories..." He squinted, looking at his feet. "I mean... if he got hit extremely hard in the head or something like that... since he's like, super-human or whatever, I wouldn't imagine he'd loose his memory... He's gotten hit like that before, though, hasn't he?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yes, he has," I told him certainly, remembering when a "yellow scarfs" member hit him so hard with a baseball bat, he started bleeding. I nodded to my thoughts, then closed my eyes and sighed. I wasn't acting like my normal self. Not with Shizu-Chan like this. I knoew I've repeated that probably more than you can count, but damnit, it's bugging the hell out of me. "But, anyway, he seems to know the basics," I said laughingly, right when I heard a slash and the smell of blood. I looked over to Shizu-Chan his hand dripping the coppery smelling blood. In his other hand, he held a switchblade, which he must have gotten out of his pocket while Shinra and I were too engrossed in our conversation and thoughts to notice.

"S-Shizu " Shinra said before I cut him off.

"Shizu-Chan!" I screamed, lunging for him, even though he was so close. I gripped his wrist and pushed back, so the switchblade would be out of the way. I clamped my other hand in his tightly, putting pressure on the cut. I saw him whince out of the corner of my eye while I squeezed his wrist, so he'd hopefully drop the knife (he did, thankfully).

Worst of all, I felt my face heaten as I sort-of-in-a-way held his hand. I hope it looked like it was doing that because of frustration. It really pissed me off that I wasn't my normal self. I was acting completely different. Damn Shizu-Chan.

"Aaah, Shizuo! You've got BLOOD on the carpet!" Shinra whined, running his hands frantically through his hair. "And the couch! Celty's gonna be angry with me!"

"Oh." Shizu-Chan said simply, a blank look in his eye. He narrowed his eyes slightly in a confused way. "I didn't know that would happen if I pressed the little button."

"You freakin' idiot!" I said to him, tightening my grip on his wrist and hand (it hadn't stopped bleeding). "Do you know how many times you've used that thing? On me? On everyone? To open letters? To cut your food?"

"I don't, really," he told me blankly. He seemed unfazed by our reactions, or the fact that he was bleeding heavily. "I used it on you, you said...? I'm sorry..." Then he suddenly smiled. "What's this, Izaya? Your face..."

I glared at him. I knew what he was going to say, but I asked anyway. "What about my face, idiot?"

"It's red!" he laughed, throwing back his head. "Isn't that called a blush? Wait, no... Yeah! Blushing... You're blushing, Izaya!"

"I am not!" I denied throughly, shaking my head. "It's red because I'm frustrated. And it is baking in here. Shinra!" I barked, looking over my shoulder to see he was still complaining about the couch and carpet. "Are you gunna open a window and get the first-aid kit or are you just gunna freakin' whine all damn day?"

After five more minutes of yelling, Shinra was still fussing over the blood. I was still clamping my hands on his bleeding one, since his other hand had dropped the knife. My emotions were running high, high higher. I could feel my last good nerve ripping. This was all getting to me, getting under my skin and making me loose my cool, which never ever happens to me.

I blame Shizu-Chan.

And just then, the blamed Shizu-Chan grabbed the medium-sized lamp on the table next to where we were seated, and threw it towards Shinra; but, of course, it missed his head by inches.

Shinra jumped back, made an angry noise, and spun towards us. "What the hell was that about?" he yelled, loosing his own cool. He stomped towards us, making his hands wave in the air as if he were saying "shoo, shoo!"

But we didn't move. "I would like some bandages for my wound," Shizu-Chan said calmly, looking Shinra right in the eye. I glanced at Shinra, enjoying the confused and shocked expression on his face. This was exciting me as well as cat and mouse. "I would hate for it to get infected. You are a doctor, aren't you?"

"Ah..." Shinra said, coming to his realization. "That's right. You are... not in your normal mind-set. I apologize, even though it hurts me to right at the moment. I'll go hunting for some bandages..." And with that, he left the room to go search.

"Well," Shizu-Chan said excitedly, staring after Shinra. "That was fun, wasn't it, Izaya?"

I groaned as he faced me with the biggest smile on his face. What am I going to do with this Shizu-Chan? I wondered.

"Come on in," I told him, stepping aside to let him through. "Lady's first," I said teasingly as his right foot stepped over the threshold. He froze on the spot, looked over at me, and shook his head as if to say he wasn't going to comment on my remark, which was fine by me.

I shut the door behind me as I walked in after him. The place was neat, but still kind of a mess: clean landray scattered all over the place (also in baskets), takeout-food boxes on the tabels, pots and pans still on my kitchen counter's.

"Sorry if it's a mess," I told him, not thinking. I told myself that I shouldn't care what he thought. But I have this weird feeling in my stomach, that something's going to happen. Something weird, something good, something slightly scary and something that will excite the hell out of me. I went over my thoughts again as Shizu-Chan and I had made our way here a couple minutes ago. One, he's forgotten his memories; or, well.. some of them. Two, he's completely off-guard and he doesn't know he hates me. Three, he's being so nice to me that it's creepy. Four, I feel like I can't be able to resist my temptations (and no, not the ones that are for killing him) any longer if he's going to keep his nice-guy act up.

I wondered, for the millionth time today, why I wasn't being myself. It must be because Shizu-Chan has lost his memory and is a totally different person. That's what I keep telling myself. But I'm not sure.

"Nah," he said, bringing me back to reality. "It's not that bad. Kinda gives me a deja vu of my place." He walked around my living room for a moment, looking around. He trailed his fingers on the coffee table, poked at the remote for the television, and rubbed his sock-ed foot against the carpet.

"Hey," I said, bringing him back to reality. "I'm going to go ahead and take a shower." I walked down the hall, and into my bedroom, ignoring the pile of black shirts and pants on the floor in front of my closet. I grabbed a towel, and went across the hall. As I passed, I glanced back to the living room, to see the Shizu-Chan was trying to figure out the remote.

I stripped, turned the water knobs, and stepped in, not caring what the water was set to. Shinra's words and the conversation after he wrapped Shizu-Chan's hand replayed in my head. Shinra said Shizu-Chan should stay at my place until his memories come back, since he'd obivously kill himself when he got home because he doesn't know how to work a thing. Then Shinra and I continued asking Shizu-Chan questions, like if he remembered what day it had been, the time it had been, where he was at, who'd his attacker look like.

He had given very little answers, but there was enough that Shinra offered he could tell Celty about it and she'd look around and scoop out information. Which I was (weirdly enough) thankful for. (See? I really haven't been myself lately.) I mean, sure, Shizu-Chan being this way is weird and all, but some of it is fun and exciting.

It was another five minutes until I got out of the shower. My brain was bombarded with thoughts and feelings and wonders that I just wanted to take some pain killers and pass out. Which I had planned to do.

As I ran a brush absentmindly through my hair, I checked my phone to see I had a message from Celty. "Shizuo okay?" it said. "Indeed," I typed back. The reply came quickly, and it said, "Alright. If you happen to need any help, just tell me. I'm looking into who attacked him." I nodded, walked out of the room, and threw the phone over on my bed. I had already gotten my pajamas on, so I made my way to the living room to find him sprawled on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

But when he heard me coming, he perked up like a puppy. I swear I saw his waist wiggle as if he had a tail. "Hey," he said, his eyes following me as I made my way to the fridge. "Where'm I gonna sleep?"

"Ah..." I said, shutting the fridge door, trailing off down the hall. "I have a guest bedroom... There's the couch..." I looked in each room as I said it, and found the guest room piled with boxes. "Scratch the guest room. It's full..."

"What about in your room?" he asked. He sounded much closer than he would be if he were in the living room. "With you?"

I turned around to see him right behind me. I didn't even hear him walking. I backed up a little, looking at him with caution. Was this that feeling I was having before? Shit. Fuck. Damn it. Is this happening? "... My room?" I asked, raising a brow, doing a damn good job at keeping my cool.

He nodded quickly and smiled. He placed his unbandaged hand on the back of my head, and before I could do anything about it, he was kissing me, exploring my mouth with his tongue.

I've got to admit it. It caught me off guard, and I.. might have definitly stood there and let him do that to me. The feeling was something more than incredible. Before I knew it, I was kissing him back, unable to hide this weird hate-love I've felt for him for so long (?). Our tongues felt more than amazing against each others, and our bodies found a way to merge us both. But then I remembered that, in reality, he hates my guts and wants me dead and that Shizu-Chan isn't himself right now literally, he isn't himself.

I pulled and stepped back, gasping, wiping our mixed saliva from my chin with the back of my hand. I looked up, and he was gasping, too, looking at me with hunger in his eyes.

"What was that all about?" I gasped in between gasps.

"Kiss me, Izaya," he growled, ignoring my question.

"What was that all about?" I repeated, not gasping as much.

"Kiss me, Izaya," he repeated in that growl, ignoring my question again.

Damn it, I thought, looking at our feet. This was what the feeling was talking about. And damn it again, I'm loosing my fucking composure again! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally. Oh my gosh. The second chapter seriously took forever to write. I had so many writers block with this ff it's not even funny. I know I updated it rather fast on here, but... I posted it (Ch. 1) on a couple days ago and this one person really liked it, and she kinda got me into writing the second chapter. I LOVE YOU. AGAIN. I'm sorry if Izaya OR Shizuo (granted Shizuo is kinda amnesia-ish right now) are kinda... OOC. I'M SORRY. But yes... I finally got it done! You have no idea how happy I am. But yes. I hope you enjoy this as much as I ACTUALLY did while writing it.

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like it? Well, enjoy!

I backed away a few steps so I wouldn't get the urge to slap Shizu-Chan across the face. Kiss him? Kiss him? He demand I kiss him when he hates me when I'm supposed to hate him, when we try to kill each other almost every other day?

"Izaya," his voice said, sounding close. Too close. I snapped out of my little ranting world inside my head and looked up as his hands cupped my face. He brought my face my lips closer to his.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed him back forcibly. I felt a weird sense of satisfaction as I heard him fall backwards on the hard-wooded floor while I turned on my heel to escape to my room. I figured he'd be okay, sleeping on the couch. Or the floor. It didn't matter to me.

But I forgot how fast Shizu-Chan was.

He was on me in seconds, knocking me down to the floor. He rolled me over, kissing me with so much force that I thought he was going to break my jaw, or at least dislocate it.

He began touching me in places that have never been touched before. He teased, stroked, probbed, and almost about everything else.

"Izaya?" His voice sounded like he couldn't believe something. I tried to focus on anything but that the... thing he couldn't believe. "What's this?" he asked then, grabbing the crotch of my pants.

I bit my lip. I refused to moan. Not like this. He's not himself. He doesn't know what he's doing, what he's saying, what the hell he'd doing to our relationship. When he comes to his senses, he'll kill me. He'll show no mercy. And I just might let him.

"St " I tried, but his hand going in my pants cut me off entirely.

"Izaya, you're so wet," he laughed, moving his hand faster and smoother. I shook my head side to side, squeezing my eyes tightly. I bit my lip harder than ever, and tried to keep hold of the bite, even when Shizu-Chan leaned forward and kissed my lips. He forced my mouth open, letting my moans and little girly gasps escape.

A few moments passed, and he laughed out loud when I came. He ignored my shaking head as he pulled down my pants and boxers. His hands rested on the back of my thighs, close to the bend of my knees as he looked down at the mess. "I'll clean it up for you, Izaya," he said, bending down to his job.

"Nn..." I noised as his tongue worked. "Stop... W-We're in the middle of the hallway... Don't d-do that... Aah... Nngh..."

He looked up a little, and said, "Shhh. You know you are enjoying this."

Again with my noises. "T-... that's beside the point..." I couldn't argue with that. Truthfully and honestly, I was enjoying it. I just didn't think I'd admit it. "Ssshhhh... Sh... Shizu-Chan... Don't... Going to... again..."

And I came again. In his mouth. When I realized that, I shot up right, pushing him back by his shoulders. I wiped off his mouth with my hand, saying sorry over and over, while he just said, "You're super sensitive."

About the tenth time he said I was "super sensitive," I told him to keep his trap shut. I admit, I was angry as hell. Angry that he did that. Angry that he isn't himself. Angry that, sooner or later, he'll remember who is is, remember what we (he?) did; angry that he'll never let it go, and that he'll try to kill me even more now.

"Izaya..."

"Shut up, Shizuo. Just shut up."

"Oh, I'm not 'Shizu-Chan' anymore? That makes me sad."

I shook my head, ignoring his snickers of laughter and his now-forming grin. I didn't want to know what brought that along. But I couldn't help but wonder if I was the cause as I pulled up my boxers and pants. I ignored the wetness.

"Izaya?"

"Shizu-Chan?"

"Can we have sex?"

I nearly choked on my in-take of breath. Sex? With Shizu-Chan? Need I remind myself, and everyone else, that he hates my guts? "... Sex? I'm a man, you know." I told him jokingly, shaking my head, and trying to act like, on the inside, I wasn't freaking out at all.

"Oh, I know that. I am too." he laughed, leaning in closer. On impulse, I backed away. His expression became annoyed, angry, and something else I couldn't read. Longing? I wasn't sure. "You don't want to?"

I sighed heavily, shaking my head in defeat. "Shizu-Chan, we hate each other. People who hate each other should not have sex. Everyone knows that." I stood up with difficulty, then pointed to the bathroom. "Now, go in there and brush your teeth. Take a shower, too."

With his anger and annoyance still all over his face, he got up. He stared at me for a long moment before he turned, stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later, I heard the water start to run. Making my way into the living room, I decided I'd sit down and calm the hell down first. My thoughts were jumbled like a tornado, the hands were sweaty and shaking, my heart was pounding, my mind wanted to think about the feel of his tongu

I got up from the couch quickly, narrowing my eyes. I walked down the hallway, to my room, and shut the door behind me. I made sure to lock it. I didn't want any surprise visits during the middle of the night. Even though I felt bad for locking the door, it remained that way.

I checked my phone as I got into bed. No messages. I discarded the thought quickly, knowing that Celty or Shinra would contact me sometime tomorrow with a lead. How did I know? I just knew. Then I would focus on how to deal with the guy who did whatever the hell he did to Shizu-Chan, then, somehow, work on him getting his memories back and the hatred he has (had?) for me.

Then I covered myself with the blankets, ignored the knocks at my bedroom door, and went to sleep.

I rolled over, stretched slightly, and opened my eyes to see Shizu-Chan laying beside me. I blinked, trying to remember if I let him in my room... No, I didn't. I remember. I was angry that he... did... er... Did I lock my door? I wondered, trying to think of anything else. I thought back as hard as I could. Yes... I locked my door.

I jumped out of bed quickly, which made his eyes pop open in alarm. I could tell I was glaring at him, and he put his hands up in some sort of surrender as he sat up.

"Izay "

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, cutting him off.

"What do you mean?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, idiot," I spat, shaking my head. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring still. "Why the hell are you in my bed with me?"

"Because I came in here to sleep with you?" he said, raising a brow. His words sounded more like a question than an answer.

"How did you get in here? I locked the door. There is no way you could have came in here unless you "

" found the key," he finished for me, smirking. He revealed the little silver key I keep hidden taped to the very top of the doorframe. Damn. I really should have kept that key somewhere else. "Are you mad, Izaya?" he asked, his eyes all puppy-like.

I stared at him for a long while. For exactly how long, I'm not sure. But looking at those lost and hopless eyes (while for sure knowing he isn't himself), I couldn't help but crack a smile and shake my head. "No, I'm not mad."

At that, his face lit up. He got up form the bed quickly, and before I could stop it, he picked me up over his shoulder and threw me down on the bed. Cupping my face in his hands (while my hands tried to push him away), he kissed me on the lips before directing his lip-attention on my neck.

I squirmed and pushed him away even more, refusing to do this with him. Maybe, if by some miracle, he'd be normal and actually not hate my guts, I'd think about it. But... like this? No. It would be like... I'm stealing some sort of him. In a way.

"Idiot." I murmured, flicking him. "Go brush your teeth. You have morning breath."

He jumped up, looking down at me with narrowed eyes. "... Do I really?"

"Yes," I said bluntly, though confused. His reaction... was a little weird. But it was cute, I have to admit.

His face reddened, which surprised and confused me even more. He scrambled off the bed, off of me, and went for the door; as I don't have a bathroom in my bedroom. I heard the water run, which meant I was save for about... three minutes, tops.

I got up, searching for my phone. As I found it, I pressed a button to light it up and there was a message. Multiple ones.

"Whatever the reason, don't go outside." Shinra... I narrowed my eyes at his e-mail, confused. What the hell did he mean? Shaking my head, I looked at the next one.

"Snooped around for leads. Let me take care of some stuff. Stay inside." Celty. She's saying basically the same thing as Shinra. What the hell do they mean?

"Care to explain?" I typed, then sent it to both Shinra and Celty. Ignoring the other e-mails, I set the phone down as I heard the sink water shut off. Shizu-Chan came waltzing in the room, eyes set on me in that animal-like way, like I was his prey.

"Would you like lunch?" I asked before he got a chance to take tack. I straightened the covers on my bed. Though I've never done this before, it gave me a reason not to look him in the face.

That caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered. I heard him take a step toward me. I twitched a little... as my back was facing him... "Only if you're lunch."

"I'm not. Food wise, Shizu-Chan. What would you like for lunch?" I asked again, getting worked up at his sexual comments, his blazing, sensual stare.

"Hot dogs?" he suggested with a smirk.

"Oka wait." I stared at him, trying to ignore the heat I felt radiating off my cheeks. "No," I said, shaking my head over and over. I brushed pasted him, into the bathroom, while he chuckled, following me.

"Izaya?"

Putting toothpaste on my toothbrush, I mumbled, "What?" and stuck the toothbrush in my mouth, running the bristles along my teeth.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. "I know you're attracted to me. And you obviously know I'm attracted to you. By now, I mean."

When he said the word "sex" a sexual desire ran through me. I shook my head mentally, in a frantic way. "Excuse me?" I asked, after I got done brushing my teeth. "I'm not attracted to you. Remember? We hate each other. You're not yourself right now, Shizu-Chan."

"But I want you like this."

"Shut up," I begged, shaking my head once again. "You don't." I brushed past him, picking up random things, like trash and clothes along the way so I wouldn't have to look at him. I didn't want to look at him.

"Fine," he said, following me into the living room. I watched as he slipped his feet into his shoes, which were right by the coffee table. "I'm leaving. I'll be fine on my own."

"No!" I said, lunging to him as he went for the door. Half clinging to him, I tightened my arms around him. "Y-You can't leave!"

He looked down at me as I clung to him and pushed him back. "And why can't I?" he asked, letting me push him back.

"I said so," I told him bluntly. I pushed him to the entrance of the hallway. There, he held out both arms so they'd touch the sides of the opening. He leaned in and kissed my forehead before he pried me off of him.

"If that is your only reason, then I'm going," he told me. He moved me aside and brushed past me as I did to him. When I heard him unlocking the door, I spun around, and said:

"S-Shizu-Chan! Have sex with me!" I averted my eyes downward in embarrassment. What have I just done to my pride? I can feel it slipping away through the cracks I just made in my ego. I glanced up, seeing him look at me with his mouth slightly gaped open.

"Izaya... you..."

"Didn't you hear me?" I asked, looking at him in the eye. I decided to say the things I've been bottling up: "I was lying... when I said I wasn't attracted to you. B-But don't get me wrong. I still hate you."

"Aren't you the one that said we shouldn't have sex if we hate each other?" he asked then, raising a brow. He turned his back to the door, which wasn't even opened yet.

I nodded, thinking. "Yes, I did... But what's making me hate you right now is that you've made me this way."

"Made you this way? What way?"

Next I was talking so fast I couldn't breathe. "I can't think straight, I'm not myself, I'm definitely not acting like myself, I'm loosing my cool; and have I mentioned I'm just not myself?"

He looked surprised. "I-I'm sorry... I think..."

I shook my head back and forth quickly. "It's okay. So... Shizu-Chan," I whispered, walking toward him. I gripped his shirt with both hands and looked up at him. "Let's have sex. Stay."

"Izay wait..." he said, narrowing his eyes in a confused manner. His hands stopped in their tracks as they made their way to my face; probably to caress my cheeks. "You're just going to... let me inside you because you want me to stay?"

"I..." was all I was able to mutter. I looked up at him, and I knew I must have looked completely helpless which pissed me off even more, because when have we all ever seen or heard of Izaya Orihara being/looking helpless? And I mean, The Izaya Orihara.

"Izaya..." Shizu-Chan mumbled, his brows pulling together. It looked like he was trying not to cry. My heart felt like it stopped entirely as he stepped away from me. "You are, aren't you." It wasn't a question. From his mouth, it sounded like a realization.

I couldn't say anything. It felt like my voicebox was frozen. Instead, I took a step forward, reaching out to him. For what, I'm not sure, but I really did want him to stay.

He stepped away as I stepped forward making my chest hurt more. I dropped my hand to my side, holding back the disgusting and annoying need to cry. He turned on his heel, and with his back to me, he opened the door, walked over the thershold, and shut the door in my face.

Or atleast, that's what it felt like.

I don't know, or remember, how long I stood in front of the shut door, staring at the place where Shizu-Chan's feet as occupied all those hours ago. Where they hours? I'm not even sure. I knew that I needed to stop standing there, get moving, check my phone for any messages from Celty or Shinra, or even possibly Shizu-Chan.

But then again, I'm not even sure he knows scratch that I'm not even sure he remembers how to use a cell phone. Just that thought makes numerous problems swim through my mind. What if he forgets that he's supposed to press that button before crossing the street? But then that thought seemed silly. He's not that stupid.

I shook my head, trying to get myself in the now. Tired. Worn out. That's how I feel. I haven't been my usual self. I haven't been the usual Izaya Orihara. And that's not acc

That noise... I hear a noise. I narrowed my eyes slightly, then whirled around in the direction of the hallway. A familiar ringtone. Someone's calling... "Shizu-Chan, possibly...?" I whispered, running down the hall. I threw open the door, looked frantically for the source, and lunged for the phone that was lying on my bed.

Shinra, the screen said. I opened it quickly, put it to my ear, and said, "Yes?" loudly.

"Shizuo's here..." he told me, though it sounded like a question more than a statement.

"Is he okay? He's not hurt, is he?" I asked, slightly frightened. I bit my lip, trying to will myself into being my usual self the cool, calm, collected me.

"Uh..." Shinra muttered. "He's not hurt. But he's not that happy at all..."

I huffed a breath into the phone, wondering if Shizu-Chan spilled all the beans. In the back of my mind, I frantically hoped not. I didn't want either of them as in Celty and Shinra to know anything that had happened between him and me. "Bring him."

"E-Excuse me?" Shinra said, sounding confused.

"Bring him back over," I insisted in a harsher voice.

"Are you sure, Izaya?" he asked, his voice worried. "At the mention of your name, he..." Shinra let the sentence trail off.

"I don't care." I told him, and if possible, my voice sounded even harsher than before. I bit my lip, tasting the salty, coppery blood. "Drag him if you have to."

"Okay, okay," he agreed, giving in. I could just see him, holding up both hands in defeat in front of him.

After that, we hung up. I paced arouns my room, kicking clothes into the closet, stuffing trash under my bed. I glared at the bed, trying to remember if I somehow sensed Shizu-Chan slipping into my bed late last night... and then it hit me.

I do remember.

I had woken up from hearing the rattling of him unlocking the door with the key. I couldn't tell if he knew I was awake or not, as I didn't stir automatically as he appeared in the room. I watched silently as he had walked slowly and carefully to the other side of the bed. For a moment, he had just stood there, watching me as I slept, or rather, as I pretended to sleep. Then he pushed back the covers, cautiously sat down, and wiggled down in between the sheets. As his warmth crept up on me, I sighed a "Hmm," and rolled over so I faced him. I remember I willingly cuddled against him. And over the sounds of the outside world, I heard him murmur words.

Words that didn't come back to me until now.

"It doesn't feel like I hate you, Izaya. I don't think I can, now. This might be too soon to say, but I think I'm in love with you."

And my words came back to me as well.

"Yes," I had whispered in agreement.

My face reddened as they words echoed in my mind. My eyes widened. My heart went out of control. I started pacing around my room, until I bumped into a familiar figure.

"Shizu-Chan!" I gasped, looking up at him. His face was confused, though it didn't look the least happy at all. I concentrated, and, heard no noise of Shinra or Celty in the other room. I bit my lip once more, and ignoring the taste of blood that filled my mouth, I wrapped my arms around him until I couldn't breathe.

He stumbled back a little, but caught himself. His hands went to my shoulders, trying to keep me steady. Finally, I let him go, but I only leaned back enough so I could see his face. That confused face. That surprised face.

I galred up at him, and when he opened his mouth to speak, I leaned in once more and took his bottom lip in between my teeth. He sucked in a breath, held it, and when I finally let go, blood dripped slowly from his lip. He held his hand there, applying pressure. "What was that for?"

"For running off!" I screamed, my eyes becoming slits. I punched him in the shoulder, lightly but not too lightly. "Do you have any idea how worried I was, you fucking jerk?"

"But that makes no sense," he said bluntly, his brows furrowing in confusion. He pursed his lips, that mind of his appearently thinking rapidly.

A moment passed before I asked, "Why so?"

"If you were worried... that means you care," he told me, shaking his head. "And... you don't... Izaya doesn't care." He lifted his head more, looking me in the eye. "Right?"

I swallowed, taking a step to him until there was no space between us. Even if I wasn't my usual Izaya Orihara self... The emotions... This feeling... I pursed my lips, narrowing my eyes. Tentatively, I raised my hands to his face. And I pressed my lips against his.

After a moment, I pulled back, looking up at him with a smile. "I'm sure that answers your question, Shizu-Chan," I said teasingly. Little by little, I felt my usual self grow back.

Suddenly, he scooped me up, walked quickly to my bed, and dropped me. I looked up at him frantically, wide eyed as he stripped off his shirt. He was working on his belt when he noticed me watching him, when he noticed my expression.

"Is this wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head, unable to speak. I stared at him until he broke the silence again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, still unable to get my voicebox working. I watched as he undid his belt, throwing it behind his shoulder. He knelt down on the bed, running his hand up my shirt, across my already hard nipples. I jerked slightly, feeling other things jerk too.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, sliding off my shirt. I went along, lifting my arms easily and reaching to unbutton his pants. He, too, took off every bit of clothing I had on. I glared at his pants and boxers, tugging them down so he'd get the hint and take them off.

Finally, he laughed, kicked them off, and spread my legs. "Ah!" I gasped, clearly not expecting that. He lifted me up the tiniest bit while I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked, holding back the lust in his voice.

I nodded, barely muttering a "Ready" before he thrusted inside me. All the way in. We panted just from that, wincing from pain as our intimacy grew and grew. I could tell he hadn't needed me to work on him a little for the wetness he was already plently wet.

For the next hour, our sex went on without a seconds stop. That pleasurable moment came (no pun intended... okay, maybe) numerous times, but each time was just as good as the last.

As we collasped, pressed against each other, kisses were exchanged back and forth, everywhere, until I realized something. "Have you had dinner yet?" breathless, I asked.

"No..." he admitted, running those hands of his up and down my body. "But I did have dessert."

"Oh really?" I asked, non-sarcastically. "What did you have for dessert?"

"You."

The next morning, I woke up sore, stiff, but somehow in a much better mood than I had been before. I glared at the ceiling, feeling around for Shizu-Chan, relief flooding over me as I grabbed his hand.

With my other hand, I reached over to get my phone which had been sitting in that same stop for hours and pressed a button so it lit up.

Messages.

I sprang up quickly, gasping an "ah" as I did so. Glancing over at the blonde next to me, I sighed quietly when I found I hadn't woken him up.

I had to read the message three times before everything soaked in. That address. I knew that address. Attached was a photo in case I needed to see it to know it. Also, attached was text. "I got a few things involving the matter taken care of. If you go to this warehouse, I'm sure you'll find what you need."

I glanced at the time. Three in the afternoon. "Damn.. we slept that long?" I muttered bitterly. I got up quickly from the messy (in more ways than one) bed and threw on the usual clothes. Black pants; black shirt; my trademark, which was my jacket. I stuffed my knife in the pocket as well, knowing I'd need it.

Afterway out my bedroom door, I suddenly realized that Shizu-Chan will be a problem. "Tch," I noised, jerking back into my room fully. After rummaging through my closet for five minutes, I found rope.

Nodding in approval, but knowing this wouldn't possibly straine him, I walked over to his side of the bed. Rope length after rope length, I tired his wrists up, and worked on his ankles. I discarded the fact that he was being tied up naked.

And as I worked on the left ankle, his eyes opened slowly. He looked me over, realizing what I was doing. "Kinky," he laughed, wiggling around to get more comfortable.

I shook my head, "No. You see, I'm heading out."

Confusion washed over his face. "You're just going to leave me here?"

I nodded, patting his ankle after I finished the task of tying it. I wasn't even off the bed until he asked, "Why?"

I sighed. "I had a lead on who did this to you." I turned to face him, then pointed a finger in his direction. "You better behave while you are tied up too. If I come back to see you broke my bed, you bet your ass I'll tear you up." I smirked, then said, "And if my bed is broken and you're missing, I'll just tear you up even more."

"Sexually?"

I ignored the heat that was rising to my face, but I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll be back." Probably, I wanted to add.

"W-Wait!" he screamed, and I heard him thrashing around. I got the feeling he thought I was playing, that I actually wasn't going to leave him like that. Well, he thought wrong. "Izaya!" he hollered in the voice he used to use whenever he saw me unexpectedly.

I bit my lip, half tempted to stay and sexually tear him up. But the gray door was standing right in front of me, waiting for me to open it, walk out, and close it again to find that bastard who planned all this out. I inhaled, opening the door. I heard Shizu-Chan scream my name louder and louder, begging me to stay and not leave him. But it was too late. I already slammed the door loud enough so he could hear that I had left. 


End file.
